Un amour déjà tracé
by marjkakashi
Summary: Ils étaient là, collés l'un à l'autre, se regardant, essayant de trouver des réponses à chacune de leurs propres questions. Qui allait faire le premier pas, qui allait bouger ou dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour débloquer cette situation gênante...


PARDON !?

Naruto, pour l'amour du ciel, contrôle toi, s'énerva la godaime.

Mais il faut aller le retrouver et lui dire toute la vérité ! Sakura, dis quelque chose !

La pauvre, son amour pour Sasuke, au fur et à mesure du temps et de ce qu'elle a appris, s'est transformé en désespoir. Depuis des mois elle ne souriait plus. Au fil de ces derniers mois, ses sourires ont disparu. Laissant place à un teint livide.

Sakura, eh, Sakura ?

Excusez-moi.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, sans même se retourner. A ce moment, Mei profita de ce moment pour entrer. Voir Sakura dans cet état-là la rendait malheureuse, avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant.

Mei est une Kunoichi adoptée du village caché de Konoha. Depuis son enfance, Sakura a toujours était proche d'elle, alors que les autres la rejetaient, l'insultaient… A côté de ça, Mei avait toujours pris soin de Sakura. Elle avait tout suivi de cette histoire avec Sasuke et avait épaulé Sakura du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais depuis quelques temps, ça ne fonctionnait plus. Sakura périssait à vue d'œil… Elle avait arrêté de se battre. Mei ne le supportait pas. Ne le supportait plus. Elle voulait trouver la solution.  
En rentrant dans la salle de la godaime elle savait, au fond d'elle, que la solution n'était pas loin.

Godaime ? Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ils avaient fini par tous l'adopter, cette kunoichi sans famille, sans patrie et au pouvoir étrange.  
C'était la seule à pouvoir se rendre invisible, jusqu'à son chakra. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pendant les missions, cela s'était avéré très utile. Au cours de ses entraînements, elle avait acquis une force redoutable. Fin stratège et dotée d'une grande intelligence, elle allait d'équipe en équipe apportant une précieuse aide.

Mei était grande et élancée. Une peau blanche, des yeux gris à la limite du blanc. Des cheveux noir ébène, mi-longs, en bataille, qu'elle aimait attacher n'importe comment. Cela lui donnait une allure froide et dure. L'expression de son visage allait suivant les envies et les humeurs. Aussi bien poupée que psychopathe. Aussi vide que le regard de Sai. Cela dépendait du contexte.

Mei, rentre je te pris, annonça la godaime.

Sakura va bien ?

Nous avons appris la vérité sur le clan Uchiha

Je comprends mieux alors …

Le but du départ de Sasuke, était d'acquérir de la force pour aller venger son clan en tuant son frère, Itachi Uchiha. La vie de Sasuke est basée sur un mensonge. L'assassin est bien Itachi Uchiha mais il a fait ça sous les ordres du précédent gouvernement de Konoha, il y a de ça bien des années. L'acte d'Itachi avait été ordonné par Danzo, pour protéger le village et ses habitants. La menace qui suivait étant l'Akatsuki, il a été s'infiltrer à l'intérieur aisément, car considérer aux yeux de tous comme déserteur de Konoha, et assassin de son propre clan. En s'infiltrant dans l'Akatsuki, nous avons était alerté des déplacements de cette organisation qui veut s'en prendre aux jinchuuriki et aux bijuu.

Je vois, tout ça pour rien au final…

Oui, maintenant beaucoup de chose risque de changer.

Il faut qu'on aille retrouver Sasuke !

Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il va te croire, Naruto ? S'impatienta Tsunade

Mais, on ne va pas rester là et attendre ! Regardez-là ! On est en train de perdre Sakura, s'énerva Naruto

Mei sentait en elle, son devoir. Son but. Sauver Sakura en ramenant Sasuke à la « maison », sans haine, le sourire au visage. Mais pour cela, elle devait aller _le_ chercher. Elle devait infiltrer l'Akatsuki, trouver le moyen de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison, car au final il connaissait la vérité, alors pourquoi restait-il là, à ne rien faire et se cacher ? Qu'elle famille compliquée, se dit-elle en soupirant.

Tsunade-Sama !

Oui Mei, répondit la godaime

Je vais aller trouver Itachi, et l'amener à son frère directement.

Et comment comptes-tu rentrer au sein de l'Akatsuki ?

Je suis médic-nin, ils peuvent en avoir besoin, j'ai également un passé pas très glorieux, je peux jouer le jeu pour m'infiltrer.

Et si ce cher Itachi ne veut pas ?

Je pense qu'il me suivra. Tsunade sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il n'y a pas de plan miracle et sans risque.

Merci pour ce beau conseil utile, Mei, s'impatienta Tsunade

S'il vous plaît … Il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire.

Tu comptes partir seule ?

Pour rester la plus discrète possible, personne, ou très peu me connaisse… c'est un avantage qu'il faut utiliser.

Je vais y réfléchir et te donnerai ma réponse au plus vite.

Merci Tsunade-sama

Naruto écoutait sans rien dire, oui, effectivement c'était le meilleur plan qu'il ait jusqu'à maintenant. Et Mei s'était montrer plus que loyale envers Konoha, on ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. En regardant Mei, et en connaissant la vérité sur Itachi, il lui trouva des points communs.

Mei quant à elle, sortit du bureau et alla directement voir Sakura à son appartement. Il était dévasté. Elle entendit des reniflements au bout du couloir, de suite elle se rendit invisible de tous. S'avançant dans le couloir, elle trouva une Sakura assise, à bout, pleurant encore et encore, la tête dans un oreiller trempé.

Mei se jeta sur Sakura, désactivant sa technique. Elle l'a pris dans ces bras, silencieusement. Elles restèrent comme ça un temps, pleurant toutes les deux, Mei ne pouvant contenir ses larmes devant une Sakura aussi démunie.

Sakura, écoute-moi. Je ne vais pas te faire une promesse comme Naruto te l'a faite, mais j'ai soumis une idée à Tsunade Sama, elle doit me donner sa réponse bientôt. Je vais aller chercher Itachi et je ne reviendrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé ce Sasuke et qu'il est entendu cette histoire de la bouche de son frère. De la nôtre, il ne nous croira pas.

Non, Mei, je t'en prie, ne prends pas ce risque, répondit une Sakura avec une touche de culpabilité

Il n'y a que moi qui peux réussir une telle mission, Sakura. Fais-moi confiance

Je te fais confiance, j'ai peur de te perdre aussi

Tu ne me perdras pas, promis. Et si Tsunade ne veut pas, je partirai sans son accord, mais je te le ramènerai Sakura

Mei laissa Sakura se reposer, avant de partir elle lui prépara du thé et rentra chez elle, exténuée. Elle partit dormir pour qu'au lendemain, elle puisse mettre en place un plan à suivre pour cette mission de rang S. Oui, elle ne s'était pas posée la question, mais s'infiltrer dans l'Akatsuki signifiait vivre avec des nukenins, plus ou moins fous les uns que les autres.

Tsunade fit appeler Mei à son bureau trois jours plus tard.

Mei, j'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition. J'ai moi-même essayé de trouver un plan un peu moins risqué que le tien, mais non. Je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas, dit la godaime d'une petite voix.

Je le crains également, s'assit Mei devant le bureau de la Sannin

J'accepte cette mission, je veux que tu me détails précisément ce que tu comptes faire, et dès que tu le peux m'envoyer des nouvelles. Reste sur tes gardes.

Oui, très bien. Je n'ai pas de date de retour

Evidemment, comment pourrait-on en avoir une ? Sois prudente s'il te plaît, tu fais partie de notre village, tu comptes pour nous, dévoila la sannin.

Ces mots résonnèrent encore dans la tête de Mei, qui avait déjà pris la route du repère de l'Akatsuki.

Après 5 jours, elle patrouilla l'endroit en essayant de sentir du chakra ou quelque chose d'autre que des arbres et de l'herbe… mais rien. Forcément, nous parlons de criminels de rang S, pas de chuunin, se disait-elle. Ils doivent s'être bien cachés. Il ne faut pas que je perde trop de temps à les chercher, sinon dans six mois j'y suis encore… continua-t-elle de penser.

Tout en se parlant à elle-même, elle commença à préparer son camp pour la nuit. Elle grimpa dans un arbre haut et bien touffu de feuilles et de branches elle s'attacha avec l'aide de cordes, et grâce à son pouvoir disparu totalement, laissant les cordages, couleurs bois se fondre dans le paysage.

Elle fut réveillait par un bruit de clochettes, deux hommes, avec des capes noirs aux nuages rouges, et des chapeaux d'un style assez étrange marchaient tranquillement, des membres de l'Akasuki, bingo s'enchanta Mei !

Maintenant plusieurs solutions s'offraient à elle, tomber de l'arbre, espérant tomber dans les pommes et être emmenée par ces individus, ou descendre et leur parler directement, ou bien attendre de voir qu'est-ce qu'ils font et où ils vont …

Mei se torturait l'esprit à savoir que faire, plus elle attendait plus elle perdait de temps. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire… Elle désactiva sa technique. Au moins si c'est un type sensoriel il l'a sentirait de suite, en espérant qu'elle n'est pas à engager le combat… Elle avait pris soin de ne pas apporter son bandeau frontal avec elle.

Hidan

Oui, je sens aussi, de la viande fraîche…

Super, se dit-elle, elle est tombée sur les deux plus sadiques de la bande…comment allait-elle faire pour sortir de ce pétrin ?

Alors m'a jolie, on s'est perdu ? Toisa le grand maigre en bas de l'arbre, Que fais-tu toute seule en haut de cet arbre ? par jashin

Qui est Jashin, se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Je cherche l'antre de L'akatsuki, faisant mine de pas connaître son ravisseur

HAHA ! Et que lui veux-tu à cette organisation ?

Cela ne vous regarde pas, siffla-t-elle.

Hmmm, j'adore ! Une pas commode, enfin un peu d'action…

Je ne compte pas me battre, je suis de toute façon épuisée par mon voyage, ce ne sera pas appréciable pour vous.

L'autre membre de l'Akatsuki approcha, lui avait l'air beaucoup moins commode, jugea-t-elle de son arbre.

Descend qu'on sache qui tu es, s'énerva –t-il

Elle se leva, se mis debout délicatement sur sa branche, elle donnait l'impression de danser.

Vous n'aurais rien de moi avec un ton aussi méprisant, mon cher, joua-t-elle

Haha, elle est merveilleuse Kakazu non ? S'amusa le grand aux cheveux argentés

Hidan, on ne joue pas là

Je cherche le repaire de l'Akatsuki, dit-elle plus sérieusement

Tu as devant toi deux de ses membres, alors, que nous veux-tu ? Tu dois bien connaître un minimum notre réputation pour venir ici, renchérit Kakuzu

Oui, je connais votre organisation, je cherche à y rentrer…

Oh oui, un petit chien qui prendra soin de nous, dit hidan, en se léchant les lèvres, tel un pauvre cabot en manque de viande.

Hm, ricana Mei

En moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva devant eux, moins d'un mètre les séparés…

Tu es bien audacieuse, dit Kakuzu, plutôt impressionné

Mei ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas le plan de départ, en même temps pouvait elle savoir qu'elle allait tomber sur eux ? Il fallait improviser à chaque instant.

Je connais un peu votre passé, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Vous avez tous subit un passé douloureux, ou pire, et de par cette souffrance, vous avez fait votre force, alors l'Akatsuki est née de ses membres si talentueux, et dévastateurs.

Tu essayes de nous charmer ma jolie ? S'approchant d'elle, des yeux pleins de malices

Tu ne connais pas tout, dit Kakuzu

C'est exact, renchérit Mei, plaçant, un coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe de ce Hidan qui s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle…

Hmm, hahaha, cette douleur si exquise, Jashin ! Hurla le grand fou à la fauche.

Tu es rapide, dit Kakuzu, relavant un sourcil. Suis-nous. Tu vas en faire rire plus d'un.

Mei ne pouvait espérer que ça se passe aussi bien. Arriver près d'un rocher, il désactiva un des kekkai et un escalier apparu, presque invisible. Elle suivait Kakazu pendant qu'Hidan fermait la marche, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir derrière lui.

Ils passèrent une porte, Kakuzu désactiva un autre Kekkai, qu'elle mémorisa bien dans son esprit. Elle ne le trouvait pas trop discret. Le doute commença à l'envahir mais il fallait qu'elle reste de marbre face à eux. S'ils s'en prenaient à elle, s'était fini.

Ils arrivèrent au refuge. Une grande pièce avec des fauteuils et des canapés, sérieusement ? Se dit-elle, surprise. Oui, les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient avant tout des humains, avec des besoins de nourritures, de repos …

Hidan, va chercher Pain, dit Kakuzu, sur un ton sec

Pourquoi moi ? Pleurnicha Hidan, comme un enfant

Tu vas nous la dévorer, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire

Je trouvais que le rôle de Baby Sitter t'allait plutôt bien.

Des fils noirs commencèrent à jaillir de Kakuzu, Hidan remarqua l'agacement de son coéquipier et ne dit rien de plus. Il s'enfonça dans un sombre couloir.

Quelques minutes, qui parurent bien des heures pour Mei passèrent, Hidan revint avec un homme aux cheveux orange et des piercings partout sur la face.

Voilà, c'est elle, dit Hidan à cet homme qui fixait Mei

Mei le fixait également, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, depuis le début l'improvisation s'était montrée plutôt convaincante…. Elle arborait un visage froid, sans émotion, son rythme cardiaque restait calme, même si au fond, elle était terrifiée. Elle savait se contrôler à la perfection

Que me vaut votre accueil, jeune demoiselle ? Dit le chef de l'Akastuki

Avez-vous besoin d'un ninja médecin ? répondu Mei, préférant se jeter à l'eau directement

Un sourire transperçât le chef, il aimait les caractères forts, et les personnes qui ne voulaient pas perdre de temps.

Qu'elle est ton nom ?

Mei, et vous ?

Parfaite pensa en son for intérieur Hidan.

Pain… Pourquoi venir dans notre organisation ?

J'en ai assez de l'hypocrisie des villages, mentit Mei à la perfection, laissant rien transpercer.

Hidan se sentit fondre… Kakuzu lui assena un coup dans les côtes… il jubila. Quels drôles de personnages pensa Mei.

Je n'ai de temps à te consacrer mais je veux bien essayer. Nous te prenons à l'essai, soigne Kisame. Il s'est fait salement amocher et ses blessures ne guérissent pas. Je soupçonne un poison, dit Pain, et essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rassurant se dit-elle, jamais elle aurait imaginé rentrer dans l'Akatsuki aussi aisément.

Kakuzu l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se trouvait dans un autre couloir aussi sombre que l'autre. Toutes les chambres se trouvaient là, il y avait d'inscrit sur les portes le nom des nukenins. Elle mémorisa ce détail important pour le soir, qu'elle ferme sa chambre à clé avant de s'endormir, si elle arrive à fermer l'œil.  
Mei regardait le nom des portes, il se trouvait que le patient qu'elle devait s'occupait était son voisin de chambre, et la porte juste après se trouvait celle d'Itachi. Quand elle y repensait, la kunoichi était triste pour lui. Pauvre vie avait-il eu… Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'aller lui remuer le couteau dans cette grande plaie ouverte. Mais l'histoire Uchiha devait revenir à la normale pour tout le monde, pensait-elle, avec l'image d'une pauvre Sakura, d'un Sasuke déchiré et d'un Itachi… qu'elle découvrirait d'ici peu.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle regarda sa pièce où elle espérait y séjourner le moins de temps possible. Elle était spacieuse, sobre. Le strict minimum y était. Un lit, une commode, une table de chevet. Une salle de bain était mise à disposition, elle aussi était sobre, un toilette, une douche, un lavabo et, ho, un miroir.

Elle déposa le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emmené, et partie voir son patient, dans la pièce voisine.

Elle toqua à la porte, pas un bruit, elle rentra, passa la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir un membre de l'Akatsuki en si mauvais état. Elle s'approcha lentement, il était inconscient, mais des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son visage bleu. Elle toucha son front, il était brulant de fièvre.  
Avant d'entamer le moindre examen, il fallait faire descendre cette fièvre au plus vite. Il ne survivrait pas 3 jours de plus.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, y vit un grand blond, elle le reconnut, Deidara. Elle préféra faire mine de ne pas connaître son nom.

Pardon, savez-vous s'il y a dans le coin des herbes médicinales ?

T'es qui toi ? Sursauta le blond

Mei, nouvelle recrue, répondit-elle d'une voie militaire.

Hm. Tu trouveras tout ce que tu cherches dans ce placard, mais attention, ne casse rien ou tu te trouveras confrontée à une tornade rouge faite de bois.

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre un oui. S'avançant et prenant toutes les précautions nécessaire à ne rien casser, bouger, souffler… Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et repartit aussitôt dans sa chambre pour préparer le baume.

Il lui fallut une heure pour le concocter, elle rentra de nouveau dans la chambre du requin, à son chevet se tenait un homme assis de dos, les cheveux noirs, attachés. Il tourna la tête vers elle, fixement.

Elle fit de même. Itachi Uchiha pensa-t-elle. Elle était si prêt du bute, mais c'était trop tôt, il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance. Un sacré Aura était autour de lui, elle ne savait quoi dire. Il fut le premier à rompre ce silence pesant.

Qui es-tu, tout en se relevant.

Qui es-tu, toi, le fixa-t-elle plus intensément.

Hm. Il est fiévreux, dit-il sans répondre à l'autre question

Je sais, je viens pour ça justement, s'enquit-elle de dire, d'une voix calme

Il l'a laissa faire, tout en restant à côté, regardant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle savait qu'il essayait de sonder son esprit, mon pauvre Itachi, tu ne verras rien, songeait-elle.  
Mei commença par ouvrir la bouche du requin et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de déposer le baume verdâtre qu'elle avait concocté quelques minutes avant, Itachi lui prit le poignet d'une main.

Qu'est-ce ?

Crois-tu sincèrement que je pourrais empoissonner ton ami aussi facilement, que j'aurais pu rentrer, et demander au grand blond où se trouver le placard des plantes médicinales ?

Il lâcha la pression, mais pas son poignet. Jamais il n'avait touché une femme sans la tuer directement. Quant à elle, ce contact l'électrisait, sans en comprendre le sens, quelque chose venait de se passer entre eux. Ils le savaient. Itachi lâcha le poignet de la jeune kunoichi tout en la regardant, puis partit de la chambre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Mei, elle, resta un instant debout, mais une toux du requin la réveilla de sa pause et elle appliqua le baume, elle l'avait fait concentrer donc, dans sa logique d'ici une demi-heure, la fièvre devrait avoir baissé. Elle partit elle aussi de la chambre pour aller manger un morceau. Arrivant dans la grande salle, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'Akatsuki attablé, discutant de tout et de rien. Sauf que tout le monde s'arrêta, quand elle apparue dans la pièce. Six Nukenin tournèrent la tête en la fixant. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, d'un pas pressé elle prit le premier aliment qu'elle vit dans le frigo, ferma rapidement la porte, mais sursauta à la vue du grand sadique, Hidan, qui lui barrait la route.

Alors, tu as pris tes marques ici, lui dit-il avec un large sourire

Le coup de pied ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ? Pesta-t-elle

Hahaha, si tu savais le bien que cela m'a fait chérie !

En un coup elle passa derrière lui, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir, elle avait déjà disparu dans l'entrée du couloir menant aux chambres.

N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Dit-il en se rasseyant à table

Tu lui as fait peur, répondit le blond, intriguait par la jeune recrue

Elle est rapide, c'est la seule chose que l'on sache d'elle pour le moment, renchérit Kakuzu

On sait qu'elle est médecin, dit Hidan très intéressé par ce nouveau jouet

Pourquoi Pain l'a accepté aussi facilement ? Dit un rouquin, l'air blasé

Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil, qui sait ? dit Hidan, rigolant à gorge déployait.

Mei arriva dans sa chambre, elle pouvait laisser son corps se relâcher un peu, son rythme cardiaque en avait pris un coup. Elle se rappela alors le baume qu'elle avait administré à son patient, même si c'était encore tôt pour le vérifier, elle savait que dans sa chambre elle ne sera pas trop embêtait, par respect pour leur compagnon.

De nouveau elle rentra dans la chambre du requin, les gouttes de sueurs s'étaient arrêtées. Elle posa une main sur son front, la fièvre était en train de baisser, son corps était déjà plus détendue, c'était bon signe, son corps réagissait très bien au baume.

Elle prit un tabouret, s'assit à côté de lui, et mangea la seule chose qu'elle avait pu trouver, une pomme. Maigre repas, soupira-t-elle.

Mei resta concentré sur son patient, prenant des notes et mangeant sa pomme mais dut s'arrêter net. Elle pivota, et vit Itachi au pas de la porte, la fixer du regard. Elle le toisa de la même manière. Ils ne bougeaient pas. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante à chaque secondes. Tous les deux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient.

Mei fut la première à rompre ce silence.

La fièvre est tombée, bégaya-t-elle

Il acquiesçât, et s'avança vers son chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Mei sentit la pression augmenter à chaque pas qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle reprit son contrôle, son carnet de notes, sa pomme et relu ce qu'elle avait noté auparavant.

Elle prit le poignet de son patient pour en contrôler le pouls, Itachi essaya de la retenir mais elle leva l'autre main en signe de stop, elle comptait. Il se surprit à écouter sagement le signal qu'elle lui émit, avec étonnement. Qui était cette étrange personne qui déstabilisait tant cet Uchiha. Il la regardait faire, elle avait les yeux fermés, elle essayait de comparer par rapport à son propre pouls mais la tension était tellement haute que ça faussait son diagnostic. Elle ouvrit alors un œil, prit le poignet du ténébreux, à charge de revanche se disait-elle, et comptait, cette fois-ci en émettant un léger son. Il l'a regardé encore, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Même en scindant son esprit, il se trouvait devant une porte blindée.

Quand elle eut finit, elle relâcha son poignet, avec un léger merci, puis pris des notes.

Alors ? Dit-il d'une petite voix rauque

Le rythme cardiaque s'améliore, demain je ferai un examen plus poussé, il me faudra de l'aide, répondit-elle en essayant de prendre une voix détachée même si elle sentait encore le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Quand tu seras prête toque à ma porte 3 coups, je comprendrai que c'est toi.

Elle prit son carnet, son trognon de pomme et partit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur le lit. Elle ne comprenait pas tous ce qui s'était passé, mais en vain, se dit-elle, elle avait déjà réussi une étape auprès du requin, et peut-être gagné un cran de confiance de ce Itachi Uchiha. Finalement la chance était de son côté, devoir soigner l'équipier du brun, elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur stratégie.

A trop pensé elle s'endormit, le carnet de note dans les bras.

La nuit passa d'une traite, elle crut avoir dormi 3 jours, elle se leva, passa dans la salle de bain, quand elle vit l'heure, fut surprise qu'il soit si tôt. Elle s'avança dans la cuisine, personne. Elle se réjouit, se prépara un super petit déjeuner qu'elle posa sur la table et dévora, ne s'arrêtant plus. A elle seule, elle prenait 3 places. Un premier membre de l'organisation rentra, et s'arrêta au vu du spectacle que la jeune médecin lui offrait. Mei sentit un regard pesait sur elle. Quand elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'il l'a fixé, elle se sentit rougir. Itachi, c'était une manie chez lui, il s'avança dans la cuisine, elle crut voir un sourire se dessiner péniblement sur ses lèvres. Sans comprendre, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Un peu d'humanité dans ce monde de nukenin faisait du bien.

Il s'assit en bout de table, elle le regardait faire. Chacun son tour se disait-elle, il allait voir comme s'est agréable de se faire reluquer pendant qu'on mange. Au bout d'un certain temps, il releva la tête. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis se leva.

Dans 10 minutes dans la chambre du patient

Hm.

Au moins il avait répondu, ricana-t-elle intérieurement. Ce qu'elle appréciait, c'était qu'elle dicte les règles. Et sans trop de narcissisme elle pouvait gaieté un certain agacement auprès du jeune Uchiha.

Quand Itachi rentra dans la pièce elle était déjà sur son carnet de note, à écrire tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver en attendant qu'il arrive. Elle avait également préparé de quoi le laver un peu.

Sans demander son reste, il lui prit le carnet des mains, et commença à lire les différentes notes qu'elle avait prises ce matin en comparant avec celles d'hier. Il lui redonna, et alla placer une main sur la joue de son compagnon. Mei, ne bougeait pas, statique. Elle regardait la scène avec empathie. Se secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits.

Il faut que tu m'aides à le lever, ce n'est pas bon quand on reste trop longtemps dans une même position, on peut avoir des escarres, et ça peut devenir catastrophiques, lui dit-elle, gênée d'avoir arrêté ce moment fraternel.

Très bien, répondit-il passivement

Relève son buste et maintient-le.

Elle du passait sous le bras d'Itachi pour lui masser certaine partie de ses omoplates, elle se sentit rougir à chaque moment où elle devait le frôlait. Et lui, regardait chacun de ses mouvements. Impassible, quoi que gênée de la proximité qu'ils avaient.

Une heure après, tous les soins étaient terminés, elle était fatiguée, elle remercia Itachi qui finit de s'occuper de lui et partit dans sa chambre se reposer un peu.

Elle finit par se réveiller une heure plus tard, elle enfila une tenue de combat, s'attacha les cheveux et sortie de sa chambre. Où était le terrain d'entraînement, se demanda-t-elle. Avançant dans le couloir, jusqu'à la grande salle, elle espérait y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner. Hidan, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle tombe sur lui.

Tiens, chérie déjà réveillée ?

Hm. Où je peux m'entrainer ici ? ignorant sa question

Ah ! Je te le dis que si tu acceptes un combat avec moi, souriait-il

Elle réfléchit un instant, elle devait bien prouver ce qu'elle valait en combat, et puis comme il paraissait bien l'aimer il pourrait être de son côté espérait-elle.

Mei suivit Hidan, en laissant un espace suffisamment conséquent pour ne pas qu'il puisse tenter diverses choses à son égard.

Arrivant devant une porte, celui-ci l'ouvrit, cela donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

Prête ? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander

Je t'attends, le défia-t-elle, un sourire en coin

Hidan ne tenait plus. Elle le mettait dans tous ses états. Il fonça sur elle, Mei l'évita avec une grande facilité. Il était déconcentré.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hidan commençait déjà à s'agacer. Les autres membres étaient venus pour assister au combat des deux. Seul Itachi n'était pas là. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, il aurait pu remarquer sa force. A trop penser, elle ne sentit pas Hidan arriver sur elle. Elle fut éjecter salement par le grand sadique, qui jouissait de la voir comme ça, affaiblie. Il s'approcha d'elle, leva sa fauche, Mei comprit rapidement ce qu'il allait lui arrivait si elle ne trouver pas une stratégie mais elle ne voulait pas montrer tous ses talents maintenant, dans un si pauvre combat. Elle roula sur le côté, sauta et dans l'élan de sa redescente, explosa le sol de sa force. Elle remercia Sakura intérieurement de lui avoir appris à contrôler son chakra comme cela.

Les autres membres avait dut sauter, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose comme cela venant d'une kunoichi aussi fine et frêle.

Hidan coincé entre des rochers, s'extasiait.

Elle est magnifique, Jashin ! Hurla-t-il

Mei était restée sur la pointe d'une roche en hauteur, admirant l'impact qu'elle avait fait, mais se fut de courte durée, elle sentit l'atmosphère pesait, elle s'avait qu'il était là. Fixant à son habitude, observant tous les moindres détails.

Il est réveillé, dit-il d'une voix calme mais qui en disait long

Hm.

Elle descendit, salua Hidan et partit dans sa chambre se rincer.

Arriver dans la chambre du requin, elle s'approcha doucement. Il s'était redressé sur son lit.

Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

Qui es-tu gamine ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une quinte de toux suivi d'un filait de sang le pris par surprise. Mei savait d'où cela venait, elle s'approcha et de sa force le rallongea, appliquant ses mains sur son torse. Un chakra vert en sortit et le soulagea de suite. Itachi rentra à ce moment-là.

Qui est-elle Itachi ? Demanda l'homme requin relevant un sourcil

Nouvelle recrue, répondit-il

Mei, le chef m'a demandé de m'occuper de votre cas, dit-elle tout en continuant ses soins

Kisame, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Aidez-moi

Le brun l'a regarda, s'avança vers elle.

Comme hier, maintenait son buste, droit

Hm.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi docile Itachi, sourit Kisame

Il ne réagit pas à la mauvaise blague que lui avait faite son coéquipier. Mei avança ses mains

Ne bougeait pas, ça risque d'être désagréable

Je suis prêt, répondit-il en se concentrant.

Mei ferma les yeux, elle sentit le flux du chakra interrompu à plusieurs endroits avec des zones brulantes et des zones froides. Du poison, se dit-elle, effectivement, elle sentit une masse sur un des poumons. Elle n'avait jamais vu un poison restait comme ça aussi longtemps, normalement les cellules du corps le rejette ou stop le cœur directement. Peu importe, elle devait l'extraire au plus vite avant que cela ne lèse le poumon.

Il me faut une bassine, un tabouret et du temps, dit –elle en espérant qu'il comprenne son ton sérieux, comme un signe d'urgence.

Il déposa le corps de Kisame et partit de la chambre, Mei notait les nouvelles informations obtenues quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et se verrouiller. Il était rapide et prévoyant. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle allait passer un certain nombre de temps avec lui dans une chambre, cette idée l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Itachi s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, il sentait également cette atmosphère toujours pesante tournait autour d'eux.

Bien, Kisame, je vais t'endormir car je vais avoir besoin de temps pour extraire le poison de ton poumon

Très bien, vas-y, Itachi reste avec elle.

Hm.

Un sourire vient s'élargir sur sa face, dévoilant ses dents de requins aiguisées.

Mei fit quelques signes et vint plaquer une main sur son front. Le patient tomba dans un sommeil profond, elle prépara tous ce dont elle avait besoin et concentra son chakra. Une chose là gênée, le combat qu'elle avait fait avec Hidan le matin même, lui avait pris du chakra, elle espérait ne pas en avoir pour 3 heures, sinon cela deviendrait problématique.

Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus du poumon concerné du requin, créa une bulle de chakra et aspira les molécules du poison.

Cela prenait une éternité à sortir et se mettre dans la bulle de chakra. Quand il y en avait trop dans la dite bulle, elle jetait le tout dans la bassine, que l'Uchiha prenait soin d'en brûlait le contenu avant de lui rapporter une bassine propre à chaque fois.

Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures qu'elle était dessus, elle vida sa bulle et contrôla la masse de poison, il en restait encore, maudit-elle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son front, qu'elle essuyait tant bien que mal sur son épaule, elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. L'Uchiha comprit vite, il épongea le front de la medic-nin à l'aide d'une serviette. Mei ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela venant de ça part. Elle fut agréablement surprise. Itachi se rassit, Mei lui lança un regard comme pour le remercier, il ne fit que hochait la tête.

Elle créa une nouvelle bulle pour continuer d'extirper le poison de l'homme requin, Itachi remarqua ses tremblements au niveau de ses mains, il scinda chez elle la réserve de chakra qu'il lui restait, et comprit qu'il allait y avoir un problème incessamment sous peu. Il ne voulait pas faire ce à quoi il pensait, mais pour son coéquipier il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha alors de la kunoichi, et vint déposer sa main tout en douceur sur celle de Mei. Le poison en sortit plus rapidement et Mei se sentit reprendre des forces. Il dégageait une chaleur, sous son masque froid qu'il peinait à cacher lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais il avait bien une part d'humanité. Mei sentait son regard pesé sur elle, l'Uchiha la toisait sans s'en rendre compte.

Le travail fut achevé seulement une demi-heure après qu'Itachi eu partagé son chakra avec la Kunoichi. Ils finirent de nettoyer la chambre, et Mei réveilla le patient. Elle prit des notes sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui prépara une série de plantes à prendre pour son bon rétablissement, et lui affirma que d'ici quelques heures il aurait déjà meilleure mine.

Mission réussi, pensa-t-elle fièrement.

Itachi resta au chevet de son ami quand à Mei, elle repartit dans sa chambre, prendre une douche et s'endormir. Elle était exténuée.

3 jours passèrent sans que personne ne virent la médic-nin sortir de sa chambre. Les membres de l'Akatsuki commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Rentrons dans sa chambre directement ! S'exclama Hidan, impatient.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte, dit Kakuzu, et si c'est pour me prendre un poing comme elle a exploser le sol, ça ira, renchérit-il.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se turent un instant quand ils virent leur coéquipier de couleur bleu arriver chancelant dans la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivi d'un brun, toujours aussi discret.

Itachi, appela Pain, pourrais-tu aller voir la belle au bois dormant dans sa chambre ?

Elle n'est toujours pas sortie ? Répondit-il

Non. Viens me donner des nouvelles, je te prie, ordonna le chef de l'Akastuki

Hm.

Pourquoi lui ? Se demanda-t-il. Il n'a aucun lien avec elle. Il ne l'a connait même pas. Mais il ne pouvait contredire le chef, alors il fit demi-tour et rentra de nouveau dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Il toqua à la porte. Rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ça. Et qu'allait-il lui dire si elle se réveillait avant qu'il ne la réveille et qu'elle le trouve dans sa chambre ? D'ailleurs la porte était-elle verrouillée ?

Il appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Qu'elle tête de nœud pensa-t-il, ne pas verrouillée sa porte alors qu'elle vit entourée de criminels… Il s'approcha du lit, la trouvant enroulée dans sa couverture comme une enfant. Cette image lui rappela son petit frère quand il était enfant et qu'il devait le mettre au lit… Il enleva une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec une étrangère.

Soudainement son poignet venait d'être attrapé violement. Il vit le regard de la jeune kunoichi, plein de questions. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Lui était abasourdi, il n'avait pas senti qu'elle s'était réveillée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle maintenait fortement son poignet, et ne comptait pas le lâcher avant d'avoir des réponses.

Mon poignet, dit-il d'un ton neutre

Des réponses, siffla-t-elle

Oh, la demoiselle paraissait en colère en déduit-il. Il lâcha un soupir, puis expliqua très brièvement la demande du chef.

Elle ne le lâchait toujours pas. Etrangement il n'en fit rien, il attendait qu'elle se décide.

Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda-t-elle

Itachi ne s'attendait pas à cette question de sa part. Toute relation qu'ils avaient eu été purement médical.

Je suis ici pour une mission bien précise, ajoute-t-elle

Il ne répondit toujours pas, mais activa son sharingan.

Non tu ne me fais pas confiance. Lâche-t-elle en se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu cette piètre idée d'aller chercher le grand frère du grand amour de son amie.

Je ne te connais pas, mais je ne suis pas un étranger pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il d'un ton calme

C'est exact. J'ai une requête à te demander, finit-elle par avouer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il releva ses sourcils. Une requête pensa-t-il ? Il était déjà blasé que cela tombe sur lui.

Pourquoi moi, toujours avec un ton aussi neutre.

Car tu es Itachi Uchiha

Elle ne savait pas comment continuer sans qu'il ne parte en courant.

Et ? S'impatienta l'homme au sharingan

C'est censé être un secret.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

D'état, reprit-elle.

Konoha ? Souffla-t-il

Pas exactement.

Elle essayait d'observer les émotions comme lui essayait d'en savoir plus sur elle. Mais rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Tous deux avaient une maîtrise parfaite de leur chakra et de leurs émotions.

Crache ton morceau veux-tu, un léger agacement dans sa voix

Très bien. Je connais l'histoire des Uchiha, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 15 ans. Ce que tu as fait, ce que Danzo t'a demandé.

Cela ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-il, déconcerté

Ca me concerne comme ça concerne ton petit frère qui vit sur un mensonge, qui veut te tuer, tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Vos vies sont basées sur des mensonges, des trahisons. Cela suffit. Ca impact sur les gens qui vous aiment également, avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, de qui parlait-elle ? Il s'assit sur le lit, le regard vide, Mei ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait encore son poignet et qu'à l'annonce de sa mission elle avait resserré son étreinte. Elle se sentit gênée, et dans un pardon à peine audible elle lui envoya son chakra vert avant de lui rendre son bras. Itachi restait de marbre, il ne l'avait jamais vu à Konoha, et personne n'avait parlé d'elle. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ? Toujours le regard dans le vide

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une petite fille amenée à Konoha et déposée devant la grande porte du bâtiment rouge du Hokage, attachée par des chaînes ?

Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ça, mais pour son amie qui souffrait depuis tellement longtemps, elle s'en fichait. Tout ça, c'était pour elle.

Itachi se souvenait parfaitement de cette petite fille. Alors c'était elle, l'enfant à la peau et les yeux si clairs, il releva la tête et la fixa intensément. Mei se sentit mal à l'aise d'être à ce point dévisagée. Mais encore une fois, il le fallait, il fallait qu'il la croit sur parole et partir le plus vite possible à la recherche de son petit frère.

Alors c'était toi. Je t'ai porté jusqu'au bureau du Hokage, Danzo quand à lui voulait te tuer, dit-il, après j'ai dû partir en mission, pour au final quitter plus ou moins Konoha, on ne m'a alors plus jamais donné de nouvelle, et je préférais ne pas en avoir, se stoppa-t-il net.

Mei ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Mais le temps n'était pas au papotage…

Il faut que ce soit toi qui avoue la vérité à ton frère. Si c'est quelqu'un de Konoha, jamais il ne le croira.

Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que ça implique, chuchota-il

Après tu peux très bien reprendre ta vie d'avant, mais il a le droit de savoir

Mei se leva, s'étira, et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage, quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle le vit encore assit sur son lit. Elle voulut le réconforter, mais ne savait comment. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul, car si elle sortait de la chambre sans lui, alors qu'on lui avait chargé d'aller voir si elle allait bien, cela paraitrait louche. Sans rien commander, elle s'approcha de lui, elle connaissait ce qu'il ressentait, là dans sa tête était en train de tourner en boucle cette nuit d'horreur, machinalement elle se plaça derrière lui en tailleur, et posa ses mains sur les tempes de l'Uchiha, avant même qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Ils restèrent comme cela un temps, puis quand elle sentit qu'il s'était détendu, elle enleva ses mains. Il se leva, s'avança vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna :

Merci hésita-t-il, je te donnerai ma réponse d'ici peu, conclut-t-il avant de partir

Mei ne s'en remettait pas, ni de la conversation, ni de la vérité qu'elle venait de découvrir et encore moins de son geste envers lui, qu'elle fit avec grande aisance.

Elle quitta la chambre, s'avançant dans la grande salle, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure, il était déjà tard, elle prépara son dîner, et repartit se mettre au lit. Il allait lui falloir des forces pour la suite des évènements.

Dans son sommeil, elle se sentit agitée, au moment où elle allait ouvrir les yeux, une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, et deux pupilles rouges luisaient dans le noir. Elle s'empressa d'allumer sa petit lumière, elle vit Itachi un doigt sur sa propre bouche pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait se taire. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, la couper ainsi dans son sommeil n'aidait pas à mieux comprendre la situation. Elle essayait avant tout de calmer son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Et comment, se demandait-elle, avait-il pu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle avait cette fois-ci fermé.

Je vais informer Pain d'une mission urgente. Kisame n'étant pas remis entièrement, il ne peut quitter le repaire. Je lui suggèrerai que tu m'accompagnes, chuchota-t-il

S'il dit non ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander

Je saurai quoi dire pour qu'il accepte, tâche de te réveiller tôt et de préparer t'es affaires. A moins que tu ne veuilles revenir ici.

Très bien. Et toi que feras-tu ? une légère curiosité de sa part

Rendort-toi.

Elle le vit repartir. Mei était encore sonnée, décidément, il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché pour survivre ici, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne put se rendormir, quand elle comprit que le jour allait se lever, elle prépara ses affaires en toute discrétion et cacha son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Quelqu'un frappa alors un coup à sa porte, elle comprit que c'était lui. Il se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme toujours une sensation étrange lui parcourait le corps à la vue de ce mystérieux Uchiha qu'elle m'était du temps à discerner.

Tient toi prête, je reviendrai te chercher, dit-il avant de repartir.

Elle referma sa porte et s'assit sur son lit, attendant qu'il revienne. Elle avait déjà concocté un plan quant aux retrouvailles des deux Uchiha. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas son frère parler et engagerai le combat directement, pour cela elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Grâce à sa technique d'invisibilité, elle se rendrait inexistante au moins deux heures avant, et à l'approche de Sasuke elle irait couper les flux de chakra au niveau de ses bras et de ses yeux. Il pourra s'en rendre compte qu'au moment où il voudra activer ses sharingan.

Mei était plutôt fière d'elle, ses entraînements et toutes ces missions effectuées lui étaient d'une grande utilité pour concocter des stratégies rapidement.

Un nouveau coup frappa à la porte, elle prit son sac et partit de sa chambre, en suivant l'Uchiha en silence. Elle appréhendait le fait de rester auprès de lui seule aussi longtemps.

Ils quittèrent le repaire, avoir l'approbation de Pain facilitait grandement la tâche.

Après qu'ils aient couru un certain temps, s'éloignant de plus en plus du repaire, se fut Itachi qui cassa ce silence :

J'ai des informations en continue sur les mouvements d'Orochimaru, dit-il

Très bien, j'ai un plan, s'enquit-elle de lui dire, tu verras au moment venu.

Il lui trouva un ton assez strict préférant pour le moment ne pas en savoir plus. Quant à Mei, elle songeait, cela fonctionnerai s'ils se retrouvaient seuls avec lui, et non avec tous ses sbires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, établirent un campement de fortune, Itachi prit le premier tour de garde, Mei le deuxième. Hormis les choses importantes, ils ne se parlaient pas, cependant ils ne pouvaient nier une tension qu'ils préféraient ignorer.

Mei le rejoignit dans la nuit, prendre son tour de garde, elle le vit redescendre, se coucher puis fermer les yeux, une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'était endormi, monta plus haut dans l'arbre, et disparu.

Le soleil allait se lever, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, ils s'étaient assez reposé, elle descendit de l'arbre, sortit deux pommes de son sac, et s'approcha d'Itachi pour le réveiller. Mais par quel moyen le réveiller ? Elle avait en face d'elle un pseudo criminel reconnu tout de même de rang S, sa force n'était égal à personne d'autre. S'il lui venait à l'idée de lui sauter à la gorge elle serait finie en une seconde, pensa-t-elle une boule au ventre.

Te fatigue pas je suis réveillé.

Merveilleux, bougonna-t-elle.

Ce fut les deux seules phrases de la journée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, elle sentit les regards pesaient sur eux.

Je ne suis pas sûre que la cape soit nécessaire, pour passer inaperçu il y a mieux, lança-t-elle

Suis-moi, répondit-il calmement

Ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, jetant au passage les capes au fond d'une benne à ordure.

Mei sentit une sensation de victoire, qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Ils avancèrent devant une petite auberge, plutôt éloignée du village.

Itachi s'occupa de prendre la réservation. Mei tendit l'oreille : « une chambre s'il vous plait »… Une chambre ? Mei se sentit étouffer. Elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses, mais dormir avec quelqu'un, qui plus est, un homme ! Un Uchiha ! Elle restait figer un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte, un sourire voulant naître sur visage, il l'arrêta de suite. Il lui trouvait un côté mignon, elle dévoilait enfin ses émotions. Quand ceux-là étaient trop forts, elle ne pouvait les cacher. Il espérait qu'elle puisse avoir plus de contrôle lors des moments plus critique.

Mei, tel un mort-vivant, le suivait, observant absolument tout. Itachi, devant elle, ouvrait la marche. Arrivant devant la chambre en question, il ouvrit volontairement la porte avec une extrême lenteur, lui trouva-t-elle. Ils entrèrent, et ce qu'elle vit ne l'enchanta guère. Un lit deux places trônait fièrement devant eux. Mei sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, mais arriva à se contrôler pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Pas un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, ils allèrent manger, écoutant les commérages des gens qui étaient là, assis.

Après leur diner, ils remontèrent, Mei partit à la douche en premier, quand elle en sortit, elle rentra directement dans le lit, se mit sous la couette et se tourna, côté mur. Son stress ne désemplit pas, elle était tendue, et malheureusement elle ne pouvait le cacher. Déjà qu'entre eux, ils se passaient des choses plutôt étranges, alors dormir ensemble n'allait absolument rien arranger au malaise déjà existant, pensa Mei. Et lui quand pensait-il ?

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, la couette se soulever légèrement, un léger vent entra et plus rien. Mei s'était transformée en roc. Itachi ne put contenir un sourire, il avait envie de rire, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé pensa-t-il.

Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer pendant ton sommeil, lui dit-il, essayant de cacher son amusement.

Faudrait-il que tu y arrives, rouspéta une Mei gênée.

Demain levé à l'aube, dit-il, j'ai une nouvelle piste, nous prendrons la direction de l'Est.

J'ai entendu aussi, répondit-elle de marbre.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle cherchait le sommeil mais en vain. Inspectant la respiration de l'Uchiha, elle comprit qu'il dormait déjà. Elle osa changer de position, car à rester aussi droite, elle commençait à ankyloser.

Elle avait envie de disparaître, de monter dans un arbre et de pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil arriva. Au petit matin, Itachi se réveilla le premier, il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit gêné par une masse. Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, une moule accrochée à son rocher, voilà le tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Une Mei, totalement innocente, accrochée au tee-shirt du ténébreux, la tête dans son torse, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était à la fois amusé et extrêmement gêné par la position qu'ils avaient. Il la fixait, la trouvant belle, un visage naturel s'offrait à lui, sans contrôle, sans dissimulation d'aucune émotion. Il était attendrit par ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, qu'elle reste dans ce monde que sont les rêves ou tout n'est qu'éphémère, pour lui cela faisait bien longtemps que ses nuits restaient noires.

Mei finit par se mouvoir, il en fit de même, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit la regarder dormir, elle ne comprendrait pas. Il partit dans la salle de bain, il garderait ça pour lui. Encore un plaisir partageait seul, pensa-t-il un brin nostalgique. Lui aussi voulait connaître le bonheur, mais il s'en interdisait, après ce qu'il avait dû faire, tout ce à quoi il avait le droit était les ténèbres, le néant, se dit-il machinalement.

Il essuya sa face avec la serviette, quand une ombre, arriva, les cheveux ébouriffés, la tête encore endormie, il essaya de cacher encore une fois un sourire naissant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme lui mettait autant de difficultés. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et l'attendit avant de repartir vers la nouvelle direction.

Mei quant à elle, émergeait petit à petit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément, elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, mais l'aube était déjà bien passé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui trouvait quelque chose de changer, une douceur dans son regard, elle n'y prêta pas attention, et le suivie, quittant l'auberge.

Pendant qu'ils sautaient d'arbres en arbres, Itachi souleva son bras tout en ralentissant, Mei s'empressa de lui souffler un « fais-moi confiance » puis disparue totalement. Itachi s'arrêta, il ne l'a ressentait plus du tout. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne put que lui faire confiance et continuer d'avancer au stade où ils en étaient. Il arriva dans une clairière, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais était-ce Mei ou alors …

Mei était déjà arrivée sur les lieux bien avant Itachi, elle s'aventura dans cette même clairière et y trouva Sasuke, statique. Il savait, il l'avait déjà sentit, ou alors il avait été informé… Peu importe, elle ne perdit pas de temps, et pour une rare fois, elle put suivre son plan, lui stoppant ses différents flux chakraiques et repartit aussi tôt retrouver Itachi qu'elle voyait arriver.

Sasuke souriait. Itachi s'arrêta quelques mètres devant lui. Tout d'eux n'avait pas encore activés leurs sharingan, l'un pour montrer qu'il venait sans aucune mauvaise intention et l'autre ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de son incapacité à pouvoir les activités.

Grand frère … C'est moi ou tu n'es pas surpris de me voir, tu me cherchais peut-être ? un sourire naissant sur les lèvres du cadet.

Exacte petit frère, répondit calmement Itachi. J'ai des choses à te révéler, renchérit-il.

Et moi j'ai des choses à terminer.

Mei avait vu juste en ce qui concernait le plan du cadet. Elle vit Sasuke se mettre en position de combat, Itachi activa ses sharingan, il savait que son frère était devenu très puissant. Il vit son petit-frère commençait à paniquer, faire des signes du katon, mais rien. Itachi s'approcha de lui doucement.

NE M'APPROCHE PAS, hurla-t-il.

Je ne suis pas là pour me battre petit frère.

Comment peux-tu m'appeler AINSI ? Comment peux-tu prétendre à une once de fraternité, de lien de famille avec moi ? Cracha Sasuke, devenu hors de lui.

Il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre, reprit Itachi, essayant de cacher son émotion à la vue de son frère aussi brisé que lui.

TU N'AS RIEN A M'APPRENDRE, J'EN SAIS DEJA TROP.

Tu te trompes, ta vie est basé sur un mensonge, laisse-moi te montrer.

Rend-moi mon chakra !

Tu n'en as pas besoin pour écouter.

REND LE MOI, QUE JE TE PULVERISE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Itachi ne savait pas quoi lui dire, trop émue de voir son frère ainsi. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses tempes, et se détendit. Mei était là, en soutient. Restant dans l'ombre. Itachi activa une technique qu'il lui permit d'envoyer ses souvenirs, son passé jusqu'à Sasuke, celui-ci, tomba, les fesses au sol, les yeux lointains. Il y vit dans les souvenirs de son frère absolument tout. L'enfance de son frère, son niveau qu'il avait déjà atteint alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans, le coup d'état que voulait faire son clan contre le village de Konoha, son frère prit entre les deux, mais grand défenseur de Konoha, on pouvait le comparer au premier Hokage, il y vit la décision de Danzo, jusqu'au meurtre de ses parents. Une larme perla sur la joue du jeune Uchiha.

Comment, pourquoi, où est/

Danzo est mort, assassiné par les Anbu de Konoha dirigé par son nouvel Hokage, Tsunade, coupa Itachi, le coup d'état était en réalité qu'une belle excuse pour Danzo qui voulait récupérer un mangekyo.

Tout ça pour ça, une famille détruite pour un caprice d'un homme, cracha-t-il, exténué

Oui, un homme très haut placé qui a su détourner les esprits des plus anciens, Sarutobi Sama ne pouvait rien faire.

Et toi l'Akatsuki ? Ne me dis pas que tu es blanc comme la neige, cracha Sasuke.

Non, je ne suis qu'un infiltré, toujours aux services de Konoha, répliqua Itachi.

Sasuke se prit la tête dans ses mains, il n'y croyait pas, pourtant s'était bien les souvenirs de son frère.

Itachi quand à lui comprenait parfaitement, il voulut courir et le prendre dans ses bras, comme son grand frère mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mei réapparue, une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait la douleur qu'éprouvaient les deux Uchiha. La vue de Sasuke lui glaça le sang, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, injecter de sang, il vrillait…

Petit frère, cela suffit, retrouve nous à l'auberge à la sortie du village au nord quand tu auras repris tes esprits.

Repris mes esprits ? REPRIS MES ESPRITS ? Je n'étais qu'un enfant, un enfant qui a vu ses parents dans un bain de sang, avec l'image d'un grand frère sabre à la main… un enfant qui grandi juste dans la haine et maintenant on me demande de tout oublier ? crachat-t-il.

Nous savons que ça ne pourra jamais être effacé, pour personne, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. Tu es certes, innocent, victime de toutes cette barbarie mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec. Sortir de l'ombre, tu es encore jeune, tu as le droit de vivre une vie de shinobi exemplaire et non de déserteur, inscris dans le bingo book, commença Mei.

Sasuke n'avait pas vu Mei, quand il releva la tête la surprise le prit.

Qui es-tu ?

Salut Sasuke, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Cette jeune femme lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible pour lui de lui donner un nom.

C'est toi qui m'a enlever mon chakra, rend-le moi.

Quand tu seras plus calme, il y a assez de morts et de combats dans le monde, pour en rajouter des encore plus futiles, tu ne crois pas, dit-elle d'un ton militaire.

Futile, pesta-t-il.

Oui, futile. Tu crois vraiment avoir envie de tuer ton frère, ta seule famille qui te reste, qui ta protéger toutes ces années durant, restant dans l'ombre, se faisant traité de nukenin, rechercher de tous ? C'est du respect que tu devrais lui montrer.

Itachi se releva, il voulait qu'elle arrête mais il sentait sa colère monter. Il préféra la laisser continuer, ne sachant pas de quoi elle était capable au final.

Alors si tu veux te battre, pas de soucis mon gars, mais c'est avec moi que tu te défouleras, tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de cet homme moi vivante, oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir te battre, seulement, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de mon côté, toi il te reste une chose essentiel, cracha-t-elle les larmes aux bords du précipice.

Sasuke restait sans voix. Il reconnaissait ce tempérament. Pas beaucoup de fille de son école avait un aussi fort caractère une peau et des yeux si pâles, tout collait.

Tu ne serais pas Mei, ancienne camarade de classe de Konoha ?

Exact.

Je ne vois pas ton bandeau frontal, as-tu déserté toi aussi ?

Absolument pas, je suis en mission, je devais infiltrer l'Akatsuki pour aller chercher ton frère. Si konoha était venu, tu ne nous aurais pas crus.

Pas tort, se dit le jeune Uchiha.

Il fallait que ce soit Itachi qui te montre son passé. J'ai dû le convaincre et il a accepté.

Que comptes-tu faire après ? Tournant la question vers son frère.

Cela dépendra de ta réponse, répondit l'ainé.

Hm.

Mei s'assit, essayant de se calmer. Son cœur battait fort, les souvenirs étaient remontés à elle. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même.

Très bien, pas de combat pour aujourd'hui, je vais réfléchir de mon côté, je viendrais à l'auberge dans maximum 3 jours, peux-tu me débloquer mon chakra ?

Mei regarda Itachi, fallait-il lui faire confiance ? Itachi comprit dans son regard, il hocha la tête et elle débloqua les flux de chakra de Sasuke qui partit de suite après.

Itachi se laissa tomber par terre, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Tu dois laisser le passé où il est, et continuait d'avancer, dit-elle calmement.

Toi aussi, répondit-il du tac o tac.

Elle sourit, levant sa tête vers le soleil.

Oui, tu as raison, alors que comptes-tu faire ?

Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle aimerait que la mission dur encore, à Konoha, elle passait la plupart de son temps seule chez elle ou à s'entrainer. Là elle était avec quelqu'un ayant vécu un passé difficile, avec un esprit assez vagabond, il aimait bouger ça se ressentait, mais il était aussi digne de confiance, doté d'une grande bravoure.

Sans le remarquer elle le fixait, il s'en rendit compte et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Mei sentit ses joues s'enflammaient. Elle se releva d'un coup.

Allons-y, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, bougonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Encore une fois Itachi voulu rigoler, mais se retenu. Lui aussi commençait à apprécier ces moments. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de relation amicale, amicale… cela remontait à bien longtemps, au temps de Shisui, songea-t-il.

Il suivit la jeune effrontée, toujours en essayant de retenir de sourire. A elle toute seule, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait réussi à bouger des montagnes.

Merci, dit Itachi

Mei s'arrêta net. L'avait-il remercié ? Rêvait-elle ? Elle se retourna, le fixant, essayant de le sonder. Comme à son habitude il avait bloqué ses émotions, se heurtant contre un mur.

Elle hocha la tête et continua son chemin, au final, les choses allait rester tel quel. Ouvrir la bouche que pour dire l'essentiel et rien d'autre. Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit peu à peu. Même si elle aimait sa compagnie, Konoha lui manquait, elle aimerait pouvoir avoir les deux, mais savait qu'un point serait difficile. Voire impossible.

Arrivant à l'auberge qui était la même que la veille, elle tendit l'oreille et fut surprise et encore une fois très embarrassée qu'Itachi reprenne une chambre pour deux. Il partit en premier dans la salle de bain, Mei se dit qu'elle avait manqué de précision, elle aurait préféré y aller avant lui, comme ça elle aurait été la première à rentrer dans le lit et se tourner dans son coin… Là elle allait devoir se confronter à son regard noir.

Il sortit de la dite salle de bain et Mei se précipita à l'intérieur, s'enfermant à clé. Quand elle eut fini, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle le vit allonger, les mains derrière la tête fixant le mur d'en face. En évitant de le déranger le moins possible, elle se glissa dans le lit et ne bougea plus. C'était la première fois pour elle, dormir avec un garçon, qui plus est pas vilain. Mei imita Itachi, repensant à ses derniers jours, l'Akatsuki, la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Itachi, ce courant électrique quand il avait agrippé son poignet dans la chambre du requin. Et cette tension quand ils se retrouvaient que tous les deux, encore maintenant elle la sentait, est-ce que lui aussi s'en était aperçu ? Il devait se remémorer sa journée, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revue son frère, cela a dû lui faire un choc de voir un adulte à la place de l'enfant qu'il avait quitté la dernière fois dans cet hôtel accompagner de Jiraya, pensa-t-elle.

Mei commençait à se détendre, elle s'enfonça plus dans le lit, remontant la couette sur son visage, elle se mit en mode sommeil se retournant face à l'Uchiha, elle ne le craignait plus. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà tenté maintes et maintes fois. Et puis au final ce n'était pas du tout un criminel, juste quelqu'un qui avait un très lourd passé, et qui s'était forgé une carapace.

Itachi se réveilla de sa méditation, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à se refaire les moindres détails de cette journée, il tourna sa tête et trouva une Mei, tournée de son côté les yeux fermés, les épaules découvertes. Il remonta la couverture et la regardait dormir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne s'énervait plus, n'était plus agacé, il passait ses journées à essayer de cacher ses nouvelles émotions fraîchement arrivées, ou revenues ?

Il se mit en position et ferma les yeux, il espérait au fond de lui, se réveiller avec le même tableau que le matin dernier. Il secoua sa tête, que lui arrivait-il bon sang. Il devait se ressaisir, jugea-t-il sur lui-même. Mais le sommeil l'emporta lui aussi.

Itachi fut réveillé par une sensation étrange, comme un poids. Il émergea doucement, ne bougeant pas. Sans grande surprise il vit Mei, la tête sur son épaule, un bras posé sur son torse, et une jambe passé par-dessus les siennes… Mei n'était pas une surprise, mais la position qu'elle avait prise en était une. Il ne pensait pas qu'un bout de femme comme elle, avait besoin d'autant de place, ou besoin d'autant de contacte. Il se dit quand faite il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il se rappelait seulement de l'enfant attaché aux grilles, il y a de ça bien des années. En se tournant vers elle, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, il mit sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, et un bras posé sur elle, il se rendormit profondément, des questions pleins la tête.

Au petit matin, Mei se réveilla, elle avait encore très bien dormi, elle ouvrit les yeux, son cœur s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que ? Paniqua-t-elle

Elle était contre lui, et l'homme en question l'enlaçait. Elle releva la tête, il dormait. Elle le trouvait beau dans son sommeil, si paisible, elle voulut lui caresser la joue, mais non. Ça reste quand même Itachi Uchiha, la prudence était de mise, mais intérieurement elle se sentait bien. Même si elle comprenait que cette position était contre leur volonté, Mei ne bougeait pas, profitant de cette chaleur humaine, qu'elle manquait tant.

Sortant la tête de ses pensées, la Kunoichi ne s'aperçu pas que deux yeux la regardaient de haut. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. La peur l'a figea sur place, ne pouvant pas se décrocher de ce regard.

Itachi encore dans les nuages, regardait ces yeux si clairs. Il fit la comparaison de la nuit et de la glace. Tous deux étaient froids, et leurs couleurs d'yeux traduisaient leurs traits. Mais il sentait au fond de lui une chaleur naissante qu'il ne pouvait encore décrire.

Ils étaient là, collés l'un à l'autre, se regardant, essayant de trouver des réponses à chacune de leurs propres questions. Qui allait faire le premier pas, qui allait bouger ou dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour débloquer cette situation gênante.

Mei, ayant grandi à Konoha, et s'étant fait un réseau social d'ami, sortit le premier mot.

Bonjour, souffla-t-elle, pardonne-moi

Itachi ne s'attendait pas à cela, pourquoi s'excusait-elle. Ils n'y étaient pour rien.

Je, bafouait-il extrêmement gêné, excuse-moi également, déliant ses bras de la jeune femme encore figeait.

La kunoichi se redressa, s'assit sur le lit, fixant le mur. Itachi l'observait, il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, il lui trouva un charme, essayant de se contrôler mais en vain. Un sentiment naissant se créait au creux de son abdomen. Il connaissait l'amour de la famille, l'amitié, mais tomber amoureux, il ne connaissait pas. Seul son instinct lui dictait ce qu'il avait ou non envie de faire, de dire, de partager. Ces derniers jours, il avait beaucoup pensé à elle, et maintenant qu'il la voyait, au naturel, il voulait lui parler, tout connaître d'elle. Il sentait son ventre s'enflammer, est-ce-qu'il l'a désiré ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se leva d'un bond. Mei le regardait à son tour… Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose de nouveau mais préférait ne pas y penser. Déjà le fait de savoir que bientôt sa mission prendrait fin et qu'elle risquerait de le perdre de vue à jamais la rendait triste et elle ne voulait pas être dictée par ce genre d'émotion futile se dit-elle.

Au matin du deuxième jour, quand ils allèrent manger un morceau toujours dans la même auberge, ils virent un homme vêtu d'une cape noir, assis dans le coin de la salle. Il défit sa capuche qui lui cachait le visage, Itachi surprit de voir son petit frère être déjà là, s'avança. Mei gênée d'être là, salua rapidement le jeune Uchiha et sortie de l'auberge, leur laissant le temps de parler.

Elle courut dans la forêt, s'arrêtant devant un ruisseau après quelques kilomètres, la boule au ventre. Elle était heureuse pour eux, pouvoir se retrouver comme à l'époque devait être un sentiment magique, se dit-elle, mais Mei, figeait dans un passé, seule, continuait de tourner en rond. Elle avait bien sûr ses amis mais elle n'avait que ça, comment faisait Naruto pour toujours garder l'espoir, la motivation. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent, elle allait se retrouver seule, seule comme au tout début, quand elle se retrouva attachée à ses barreaux par une chaîne, complètement abandonnée et blessée.

Une fois rentré à Konoha, Sakura ne vivra plus que pour Sasuke, Naruto étant déjà avec Hinata, elle le voyait moins qu'avant… Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Etait-ce cela sa vie ? Rester invisible pour garantir le succès des missions… Mais elle, avait-elle le droit de choisir comment elle voudrait vivre ? Quand elle est repensa au frère de Sasuke, la boule dans son ventre se fit plus pesante, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait peur de le perdre, une peur qui la maintenait au sol, les larmes commençant à perlées sur son visage déjà pâle, martelant le sol, elle était faible et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Se relevant d'un coup et fracassa le sol à l'aide de son poing, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle brisa le sol, l'eau s'engouffrait dans les fissures qu'elle avait créé, honteuse de son comportement, elle grimpa dans l'arbre le plus haut possible, se rendant invisible. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle à présent, pensa-t-elle.

Itachi et Sasuke était partie à sa recherche depuis un petit moment déjà. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une scène plutôt étrange. Itachi reconnut la marque de fabrique de la jeune kunoichi, il l'avait déjà vu fracasser le sol lors de son combat contre Hidan. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Fort heureusement pour eux, dans sa maladresse, Mei s'était bien rendue invisible mais n'avait pas caché son chakra. Itachi grimpa dans l'arbre, se positionna devant elle, essayant d'imaginer où pouvait ce trouver son front pour lui envoyer une pichenette. Elle se rendit visible, extenuée par sa mélancolie. Itachi décrouvrit une Mei complètement dévastée, les yeux ternes montrant une detresse à la limite de la folie, pensa-t-il.

Mei ?

Naturellement, Itachi vint placer sa main sous son menton, elle rougissait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit ainsi. Faible.

Ne me regarde pas, bégaya-t-elle

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, un sourire franc et plein de compassion … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Rentrez à Konoha, laisser-moi, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique

C'est hors de question, si on rentre c'est tous les trois

Il avait quelque chose de changer, son visage était doux, chaleureux. Rien à voir avec le Itachi rencontré à l'Akastuki.

Pourquoi, pleurait-elle de nouveau

Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, et puis, hésita-t-il, je ne voudrais pas te perdre une seconde fois…

Mei ouvrit les yeux, le regard étonné.

Personne ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelle de cette petite fille que j'avais détaché, pourtant j'en voulais, tu étais comme un trésor pour moi. Cela m'a beaucoup blessé de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de toi

Pourquoi ne pas en avoir pris ?

J'avais peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était passé aux aveux maintenant, mais ce qu'il avoua lui réchauffa le cœur…

Et tu reviens à moi, pour sauver le reste du clan Uchiha, tu es un ange gardien ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, un ange gardien ? Quand même, elle était juste elle, ayant décidé de partir en mission car c'était elle la plus facile à infiltré l'Akatsuki, il n'y avait pas de rapport avec lui, même si elle ne pouvait nier l'atmosphère étrange pesant entre les deux jounin.

Mei, tu n'es plus seule.

A ces mots, elle se remit à pleurer. Comment pouvait-il dire cela aussi aisément. Une fois rentrer à Konoha, chacun reprendrait sa petite vie, et qui ont laisserait de côté et qu'on appellerait que quand on aurait besoin d 'elle ?

Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, souffla-t-il collant son front contre le sien

Mei essaya d'étouffer ses pleurs, une main sur sa bouche, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… Pourquoi cette proximité tout d'un coup… Son cœur palpité à n'en plus finir. Il aida la jeune kunoichi à se relever, une fois sur ses pieds, Mei enlaça Itachi, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part, il resserra son étreinte, il y trouva un confort, deux cœurs meurtrit essayant de trouver la lumière se dit-il. Lui acceptant le contact, et elle acceptant de lâcher ses émotions passées.

Ils descendirent de cet arbre, Sasuke les attendait en bas. Sur la route, Itachi expliquait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans la matinée. Sasuke acceptait de revenir à Konoha et continuer sur les pas de son frère, protéger son village, et protéger les villageois ainsi que montrer un meilleur exemple à la futur génération…

Mei fut surprise de la transformation de celui-ci, passé d'un tueur sans âme à un protecteur de village en seulement deux jours ! Les Uchiha sont clairement des personnes à part, dotés d'une force nullement comparable.

Après cinq jours de marche, cinq jours de campement de fortune, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte de konoha, Mei un sourire au visage, les deux Uchiha voulant repartir. Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa mission, elle prit les mains des deux Uchiha, et grâce à sa technique, ils devinrent invisible tous les trois.

Arrivant devant la porte rouge de l'hokage, Itachi fut pris d'un sentiment nouveau, se rappelant de la petite Mei attachée, et la regardant maintenant, devenue une belle jeune femme surpuissante… Il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle.

Mei se rendit visible, frappa à la porte, entra dans le bureau du hokage, la godaime levant un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune kunoichi se tenait devant elle, seule. Sakura arrivant une pile de document à la main, ravie de retrouver son amie en vie, Mei ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, elle annula sa technique.

Sasuke et Itachi apparurent, Sakura lâcha la pile de document qui alla s'exploser au sol, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tu as réussi, balbutia Sakura à Mei

Je t'avais dit que je ne rentrerai pas sans lui, la larme à l'œil

Mei, je…

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amie, les larmes roulèrent à flot. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke, elle l'avait quitté enfant, pré-ado, l'avait recroisé ado, mais ne l'avais jamais vu adulte. Elle le trouvait que plus beau, plus mystérieux, plus masculin… Elle rougit en croisant son regard et détourna la tête aussi tôt ce qui fit décrocher un sourire au jeune cadet. Sakura le remarqua et commença à s'agaçer.

Ne pense pas tant tirer aussi facilement, Uchiha, dit-elle

Itachi leva un sourcil regardant son frère, il avait envie de rigoler…

A peine de retour et déjà des problèmes, petit frère, lui sourit-il

Sasuke fut ébahit par la sakura qu'il avait devant lui, ce n'était plus la petite fille d'autrefois, quelque chose émanait d'elle, une puissance, une détermination, il était curieux d'apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Pardonne-moi Sakura… fit le brun, ennuyé

Pleurant de plus belle …

Tu as intérêt… Baka, sanglota-t-elle

Messieurs les Uchiha, le temps que le village percute que vous n'êtes pas de dangereux criminels, vous allez rester chez vous, Mei et si le cœur de Sakura lui en dit, viendront vous apportez ce dont vous avez besoin. Je ne vous emprisonne pas, restaient discret lors de vos déplacements. Vous avez de quoi vous entrainer, votre demeure est restée intact, un peu de ménage et la maison Uchiha ressuscitera de plus belle, ordonna la godaime.

Une tête blonde arriva, main dans la main avec la belle Hinata. Quand il débarqua dans le bureau de l'hokage, il rigola, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sasuke ! Ca alors ! Est-ce que je rêve ? S'exclama Naruto

Hm, salut rivale, dit Sasuke amusé de retrouver son vieil équipier.

Mei regardait ce spectacle avec tendresse, elle avait réussi la plus dure mission qui soit. Elle tourna sa tête et tomba dans le regard de l'ainé des Uchiha. Son cœur loupa un crochet. Elle lui sourit et décida de s'en aller, sa mission fut un succès, il n'avait maintenant plus besoin d'elle …

Elle descendit les marches une à une, trainant les pieds. Arrivé à son appartement, rien n'avait bougé. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer son intérieure et monta sur le toit du bâtiment. Un léger vent, et il se retrouvait assis à côté d'elle…

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies le droit d'être là pour l'instant, dit-elle, d'un ton détachée

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, dit l'Uchiha plus sérieux

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, assise en tailleur elle essayait de le décrypter.

Tu sais la demeure des Uchiha est grande, commença-t-il

Et ? répondit Mei, une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix

Tu pourrais avoir ton chez toi, avec un peu plus d'espace, et tu ne serais pas seule, reprit l'ainé

Mei ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, était-il sérieux, parce que sinon elle trouverait cette blague de très mauvais goût, mais en l'observant elle ne vit pas de faille, il était bien sérieux.

Alors ta réponse ? S'impatienta Itachi

Heu, je, heu, j'ai, pas de, heu, temps ? Bégaya-t-elle

Pour la première fois, Itachi ne put se contenir, il se mit à rire, un petit rire discret mais tellement beau pour Mei, il venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. L'entendre rire réchauffa le cœur de la jeune kunoichi qui ne sentait plus que des papillons dans son ventre, le regardant tendrement. Itachi reprit son sérieux, gardant un rictus sur ses lèvres, qu'elle trouvait irrésistible.

Mei répondit d'une petite voix un oui, elle acceptait sa proposition, elle se permit une petite folie qui la rendrait heureuse, elle en était certaine.

Itachi lui sourit, elle détourna le regard, elle le trouvait tellement parfait que ça en devenait gênant de le regarder dans les yeux directement. L'uchiha pris son menton et lui assena une pichenette sur le front.

Ne crois pas que ce sera si facile, demain 8h sur le chantier, tu vas nous aider à nettoyer, dit-il en se levant

Levant un sourcil, elle le toisait de son regard qu'il trouvait de plus en plus mystérieux et craquant. Elle pouffa de rire, se levant également, lui tendant une main :

Très bien, j'accepte, répondit une Mei confiante.

Arrivant à la demeure des Uchiha, les frères avaient déjà commencé le grand nettoyage de printemps.

Tu es tombée tomber du lit, s'étonna le cadet

Ton frère m'a dit 8 heures, faisant un signe de ses bras montrant qu'elle était ponctuelle.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'Uchiha, encore marqué par les nouveaux évènements. Mei le suivit, et trouva un Itachi dans un nuage de poussière, les cheveux grisonnant. A la vue de celui-ci elle voulut pouffer de rire, mais se retenue, peur des représailles.

Je vois ton sourire sur t'es lèvres…, dit Itachi, qui comprit qu'elle essayait de se contenir

Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux l'ainé, lança-t-elle fièrement

Itachi levant un sourcil, ne s'attendait pas à autant de nonchalance de sa part, un éclair dans son regard transperça la kunoichi, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix, car elle sut, dans son regard qu'elle allait surement manger de la poussière incessamment sous peu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, Mei ne bougeait plus, ne souriait plus, elle était prête à disparaître, mais rien, il passa à côté d'elle et lui dit de la suivre. L'avait-elle blessé ? Non, elle savait qu'il préparé un coup, il était intelligent, il allait lui en faire baver.

Ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la demeure, Itachi l'invita à rentrer, elle hésita. Effectivement l'endroit était plus spacieux, elle avait sa propre chambre, n'ayant plus besoin de dormir dans sa cuisine, elle était ravie. Une fois nettoyé, agencé elle serait parfaitement installée, et puis sachant Itachi pas loin, la rassurait beaucoup.

Alors ? Dit l'ainé

Itachi, … merci, souffla la ninja, émue de ce qu'on lui offrait.

Aller au boulot, si tu penses que je vais faire le ménage de ta maison, lança-t-il

Hm, souriait-elle

Pendant plus de trois heures, Mei balaya, lava, frotta, elle était devenue grise. Elle entendit les deux Uchiha s'approcher de sa porte d'entrée, qui donnait droit à une magnifique court, avec un arbre trônant au milieu.

Toujours pas terminé, s'amusa Sasuke

Tout juste ! Répondit-elle, le regard pétillant

Itachi était heureux de la voir comme ça, mais n'oubliais pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt, se rappelant qu'il devait se venger.

Quand vas-tu t'installer ? Questionna l'ainé

Je vais vous laissez le temps de vous retrouver chez vous

Inutile, dit-il, allons chercher t'es affaires

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu contester, ils étaient déjà sur la route de son ancien appartement.

Sasuke les abandonna dans la soirée, il voulait se reposer, Itachi continuait d'aider Mei, elle sentit un malaise arriver. Il la fixait, qu'avait-il en tête ?

Rentrant dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle finit de ranger et d'installer son futon sur les tatamis, Itachi restait dans la pièce principale, finissant deux trois bricoles. Il finit par s'avançait jusqu'au niveau de l'entrée de sa chambre, la regardant.

Mei savait que son heure allait sonner, elle s'arrêta et le fixa. La tension avait monté d'un cran. Itachi s'avança vers elle, Mei recula, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, disparaître ? Non, que pouvait-il entreprendre dans une chambre, une bataille de coussin pensa-t-elle ? L'idée la fit rire, trop tard, il était arrivé à sa hauteur.

J'ai l'impression que je te fais rire, te moquerais-tu de moi jeune fille ? le ton sérieux

Mei ne préférait pas répondre, essayant de garder le contrôle sur les rires qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche.

Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Reprit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

Un rictus apparu sur le coin de la bouche de la jeune fille, ne pouvant se contenir elle craqua et se mit à rire, Itachi soupira, soulevant Mei pour la porter en sac à patate, elle s'arrêta de rire, le menaçant de la lâcher ou elle se mettrait en colère. Itachi pouffa de rire

Toi ? En colère ? Fait-moi rire, dit-il sur un ton très serein.

Elle tambourina son dos, elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais trouva son comportement agréable, être aussi proche de lui pour ne pas dire sur lui, la mettait dans un état de panique mais de bien-être. Il la fit descendre, de sorte qu'elle soit de nouveau plaquer contre le mur. Mei déglutit, elle savait sans savoir, elle voulait sans vouloir … Lui dire, l'embrasser ?

Itachi mit un bras au-dessus de la jeune kunoichi, et posa son front, sa bouche se retrouvant proche son de oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle, qu'il la faisait tressailler…

Mei, … Je…, souffla-t-il dans un murmure

Itachi …

Il l'a désirait, ne pouvant se passer d'elle, il avait compris, mais qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui … Comment elle pourrait l'aimer ?

Il recula et partit de la chambre, la laissant là, seule. Mei encore sous l'effet de surprise, porta ses mains sur sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, accroupi, les larmes se déversèrent... Je suis si insignifiante que ça à ses yeux ? Pensa-t-elle perdu, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son lit, se mit sous la couette et pleura.

Elle s'endormit après des heures, entre les pleurs, la colère, la haine, la tristesse … La solitude ou l'abandon ? Elle préférait de loin la solitude …

Elle entendit des coups à sa porte … Non, pensa-t-elle, je ne suis pas prête à lui faire face.

Mei ? C'est Sakura, je rentre ! Dit-elle

Mei, les cheveux en l'air, les yeux rouges cerclés de noirs, la couverture remonter jusqu'en dessous de sa tête. Sakura l'a regarda avec étonnement.

Mei, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune médecin

Sakura … souffla Mei

Les larmes se remisent à couler, elle cacha sa tête dans sa couverture, Sakura se précipita vers elle

Mei ?! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Comment lui dire, par où commencer ? Mei se torturait l'esprit, devait-elle lui avouer ? Au fond, elle s'était peut être trompée, un deuxième avis féminin n'était pas de trop …

Mei commença son récit, du jour où elle est rentrée dans l'Akatsuki jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

Mais Mei ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? C'est magique non ? Dit une Sakura heureuse

Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Mei, des questions pleins les yeux

Itachi s'était avancé pour voir comment aller sa jeune coéquipière, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais resta là, à écouter. Il entendit Mei pleurer, Sakura la rejoignant paniquée, les aventures de Mei qui tournait beaucoup autour de lui, sans le savoir il souriait…

Tu ne comprends pas car c'est la première fois, mais je tiens à te le dire, commença Sakura, ce bougre d'Itachi et toi, êtes complètement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Il le savait au fond de lui mais ne savait pas comment le gérer, il repartit, allant vers le terrain d'entrainement, réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mei ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Sakura, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mei ? Allo la lune ici la terre ? Rigola Sakura.

Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit une Mei complètement larguée.

Ou plutôt tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Reprit la jeune kunoichi, laisse voir comment les choses évoluent, regarde ce qu'il a fait hier soir ? Attend un petit peu, et par pitié arrête de te torturer l'esprit comme ça.

Oui chef ! Rigola-elle, essayant de se détendre.

Regarde-toi ! Tu as un sourire plaquée sur t'es lèvres !

N'importe quoi ! Ignorant son commentaire, et toi avec Sasuke ?

Eh bien, il m'a invité cet après-midi, rougit-elle, sur ce fameux banc, tu sais …

Oh, je veux tout savoir en détail, je veux un résumé complet, dit Mei, le sourire toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres.

Elles rigolèrent, et Sakura repartit pour se préparer. Mei se leva et finit de ranger son appartement.

Elle ne revit pas l'ainé des Uchiha de la journée, elle sortit retrouver ses amies chez Ichiraku le soir, étant un petit peu fatigué elle ne restait pas longtemps et rentra vers la demeure des Uchiha, elle passa à côté de leur porte d'entrée, Sasuke la vit et l'appela, l'invitant à venir boire une tasse de thé bien chaude, fraîchement préparée. _(NA : bel oxymore)_

Mei s'avança, pensant que Sasuke était seul, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de cette après-midi en compagnie de Sakura, mais elle vit l'ainé, assit à la table finissant son bol de soupe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle l'évita et lui aussi, lui soufflant un bonsoir. Elle prit une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de lui, n'ayant d'autre choix. La tension était à son comble, il fallait qu'elle parle à Sasuke sinon, elle partirait en courant.

Alors cet après-midi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Ignorant le beau brun à ses côtés

Comment es-tu au courant ? Questionna le cadet

Sakura est passée me voir ce matin

Bon je peux t'en parler, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, sourit-il

Mei avala de travers sa gorgée de thé, toussant à en cracher ses poumons, Itachi se leva se jetant sur elle pour lui taper dans le dos.

Ça va ? Le toisant de son regard sombre mais inquiet

« toussote » oui, je… je te remercie, évitant son regard

Mei se rassit, Sasuke n'avait pas manqué un bout du spectacle que venait de lui offrir son frère et son amie.

Je vais ouvrir la porte, il y a comme une tension dans l'air, fit le cadet des Uchiha, très fier de lui.

Sasuke, l'arrêta Itachi, visiblement contrarié.

Reprends, excuse-moi de t'avoir coupé.

Je disais donc, un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai rencontré Sakura sur notre banc et je me suis excusé de ce que je lui avais fait subir…

Oui, elle en a chié, mais maintenant que tu es là, son sourire est revenue, elle vit enfin, un soupir de soulagement traversa Mei.

Oui, rougit Sasuke.

Mei avait vu la réaction de Sasuke mais ne dit rien. Elle s'est comment cela peut être gênant.

Je te remercie pour cette tasse de thé, je vais aller rejoindre mon appartement, à bientôt, conclut-elle avant de sortir.

S'approchant de la sortie elle vit une main retenir la porte, elle sursauta et vit un Itachi étrange…

Je te raccompagne, dit-il sérieux.

Mei sentit son cœur battre la chamade, ils marchèrent tous les deux, dans un silence de plomb. Arrivé devant la porte de la jeune femme, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Sans regarder Itachi, elle le remercia de l'avoir accompagné par pur politesse et s'approcha de sa porte mais une main vain se plaqua sur la dite porte, faisant de nouveau sursauter Mei, son cœur n'allait pas tenir pensa-t-elle, perplexe.

Mei attend… Je suis désolé, dit-il

Mei écarquilla les yeux, elle tourna sa tête vers lui, abasourdie.

Je t'ai fait pleurer, ce n'était aucunement mon intention, reprit-il gêné

Je, pourquoi, quand ?

La n'est pas la question, le coupa-t-il.

Mei prit la main de l'Uchiha, et rentra dans son appartement, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Les murs ont des oreilles, dit-elle.

Il sourit à sa phrase.

Sincèrement, ça me tue de t'avoir fait pleurer, reprit-il.

N'en parlons plus. C'est entièrement ma faute, alors ne te culpabilise pas, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Mei…

Il se rapprocha de nouveau vers la jeune kunoichi, cette fois la prenant dans ses bras.

Je suis très maladroit, je n'ai pas l'habitude de, de…, hésita-t-il.

Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Mei, le cœur serré.

Tu ne comprends pas, reprit l'ainé des Uchiha, toujours enlacé.

Dit-moi alors, souffla-t-elle, explique-moi…

J'ai besoin d'être à t'es cotés…, murmura-t-il dans ses oreilles, ce qui la fit frissonner de part et d'autre, j'ai, non, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi chaque seconde qui passe.

Mei n'en revenait pas de ses dires. Car elle pensait exactement la même chose, de l'entendre avouer ses sentiments comme cela, elle lui trouva un immense courage, elle voulait l'imiter, lui montrer qu'elle partageait ses sentiments…

Itachi…

Mei, j'ai besoin de toi, reprit-il, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Itachi tu m'es devenue vitale, souffla Mei dans un élan de courage.

Il se recula un temps, dardant son regard dans le sien, Mei rougit, voulant regarder ses pieds ou tout autre endroit de la pièce, mais ne put. Elle était hypnotisée par lui. Et lui par elle.

La mission où nous étions que tous les deux me manque, continua Mei, de t'avoir rien qu'à moi, me réveillée contre toi…

Puis-je resté à t'es côtés ce soir ? Hésita l'Uchiha.

Pourrais-tu rester à mes côtés tous les soirs, dit Mei, le regard plus intense.

Itachi surpris, la porta dans ses bras, un micro sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres, il s'avança dans la chambre de la kunoichi, la déposa délicatement sur le lit, ils rentrèrent tous les deux, s'enlaçant de plus bel. Itachi embrassa le front de Mei et ils s'endormirent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre.

Un œil blanc s'ouvrit, puis l'autre. Non ce n'était pas un rêve, se dit-elle. Collé contre le torse chaud d'Itachi qui avait entouré ses bras autours d'elle, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, voulant même arrêter le temps.

Itachi se réveillait également d'un lourd sommeil, il vit une Mei les yeux ouverts, accroché à lui, il resserra son étreinte et mis sa tête dans le cou de Mei, la jeune kunoichi fut très surprise, un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sakura avait raison. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, elle posa sa tête sur la sienne, l'entourant d'un de ses bras, remontant la couette jusqu'en haut.

Tu veux m'étouffer ? Dit-il amusé

Je te veux qu'à moi.

A ces mots Itachi releva sa tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Mei, tous deux déglutirent en même temps, Itachi pris le menton de Mei de ses deux doigts, ils ne savaient pas tellement ce qu'il faisait. Il était maladroit, fallait-il qu'il se lance ou bien qu'il s'échappe avec son éternel pichenette frontal…

Mei…, chuchota-t-il.

Oui…

Ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Itachi s'approcha d'elle petit à petit jusqu'à venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Mei. Elle y répondit sans attendre d'une délicatesse cachée. La passion les rejoignit, leurs lèvres ne pouvaient se décoller, leurs souffles difficiles à reprendre. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Itachi se rendit compte qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle dans une part de son cœur.

Des mains baladeuses commencèrent à arriver. Délicatement Itachi souleva le tee-shirt de Mei, il sentit sous ses doigts, la peau frémissante de la jeune fille, qui se laissait faire. Son corps répondait instinctivement sous ses caresses. Des gémissements de la jeune Mei s'échappèrent, arrêtant leurs baisers fougueux. Itachi, s'était retrouvé au-dessus de Mei, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, essoufflés.

Itachi… Tu es mon tout, souffla-t-elle.

A ces mots Itachi recaptura les lèvres de sa douce. Prolongeant plus intensément son baiser.

Mei s'agrippa à lui, commença à lui le lever son tee-shirt, jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Son torse, musclé, s'offrait à elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ces sensations. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle sentit petit à petit l' organe masculin se raidir contre son corps. Elle n'était pas dupe, même novice en la matière, la jeune kunoichi connaissait la théorie grâce à ses études de médecine. Elle avait conscience que passer un cap, son cher et tendre ne pourrait plus faire face à son envie grandissante. On parlait bien du grand Itachi Uchiha mais il restait un homme. Il arrêta ses baisers passionnés, plongea son regard, Mei comprit, lu dans ses pensées, elle acquiesçât.

Tout en douceur, Il lui enlevait ses vêtements un à un. Mei faisait de même. Tous deux découvraient le corps de l'autre, des caresses, des baisers, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel ensemble.

Itachi, en sueur resta un moment sur Mei sans bouger, simplement essoufflé, bercé par les caresses qu'elle lui faisait dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mei était en train de se faire la scène dans sa tête encore et encore. Réalisant difficilement ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait en retour, l'électricité entre eux était-il un coup de foudre à retardement ? La kunoichi sourit à cette pensée. Enfin elle pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse, ce sentiment de solitude était devenu si loin. Elle était heureuse et fier de son chemin parcouru.

Quant à lui, il se disait que depuis le début ça n'avait été qu'elle, cette petite chose qu'il avait sauvé, depuis toujours il avait éprouvé de l'amour à son égard, il a simplement évolué au fil des années en un amour d'adulte, une romance, quelque chose d'incroyable ou il était difficile d'en définir la puissance avec de simple mot.

Il leva sa tête pour la regarder, elle, elle qui avait tout changé, sa vie, la vie de son frère, la vie de sa meilleure amie, et celle de ses autres amis, jusqu'au village de Konoha lui-même, de sa petite personne, et son foutu caractère elle ne s'imaginait pas l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur tout le monde.

Sortons de ce lit et allons exposer notre bonheur à tout le monde, s'enquit-il.

Il sautait du lit et pointait sa main dans la direction de Mei qu'elle agrippait, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Avec plaisir, chéri !

Il s'était arrêté net à ce surnom dit sur un ton moqueur. A cette vue, Mei explosa de rire, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

La seule chose qui put la calmait c'est quand Itachi l'appela Madame Uchiha. Elle releva sa tête d'un coup, les yeux pleins de questions. Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain la laissant réfléchir.

Finalement ce n'était que les prémices d'un avenir tout tracé…

FIN

Encore une fois j'ai décidé d'en faire un one shot, pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je m'étale plus sur le côté relationnel et passionnel de deux personnages qu'une histoire avec 30 chapitres ou il faut un début, un problème, une solution, et un happy end ou pas d'ailleurs. Du coup je ne suis pas très doué encore pour ça, je préfère minimiser l'action et faire une problématique simple, qui est facile à faire dépatouiller pour me concentrer sur la romance. Je suis fleur bleue, que voulez-vous ?

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère avoir attrapé toutes les fautes d'orthographes avant la publication.

A bientôt !

MJ.


End file.
